This invention generally relates to power tools and, more particularly, to portable, electrically-powered power tools, such as, for example, for pumping fluids as in a handheld battery-powered grease gun.
A conventional handheld battery-powered grease gun generally comprises a housing including a head portion and a handle portion extending transversely from the head. A cylindrical barrel holding a supply of grease is removably secured to the head and extends from the head alongside the handle. The head portion includes a pump mechanism including a piston that reciprocates in a bore that forms a pump cylinder. The head portion has an inlet port in communication with the bore and the material in the barrel and an outlet port at one end of the bore to a flexible hose for delivering grease to a point of lubrication.
An electric motor is accommodated in the housing and a gear transmission mechanism is provided between the motor and the pumping mechanism for changing the rotating motion of the motor output shaft to the linear reciprocating motion of the piston while reducing the rotational speed and increasing torque. The transmission of these type mechanisms usually ends in a rotary crank plate having an eccentrically located crank pin that is drivingly disposed within a slot of a reciprocating yoke coupled to the piston. This arrangement has been used primarily in jigsaws, which are the most common type of power tool employing reciprocating drive mechanism. Batteries to power the motor and the switch to control the operation of the power tool are also found in the housing.
In a battery-powered grease gun, the transmission is needed for dispensing grease under pressure. In order for the grease gun to perform satisfactorily, significant force must be exerted. This requirement has led to the development of large, heavy power transmission mechanisms, resulting in awkward and difficult to handle grease guns. The power requirement also reduces the life cycle of the rechargeable battery. Moreover, since the transmission drive system includes numerous components, the manufacturing is relatively complicated and costly.
Another problem that affects all power tools, including a battery-powered grease gun, is heat build-up within the housing during use of the power tool. Heat build-up can shorten the life of the motor and other moving parts; and is particularly a problem when a housing is made of plastic. Thus, care must be taken to ensure good heat dissipation. For this reason, the electric motor used in power tools typically includes a fan for cooling air circulation. Conventionally, the fan is mounted on the motor armature shaft for generating air flow through openings in the motor and the tool housing. Vents in the tool housing facilitate air flow between the interior of the housing and the atmosphere. The need for good cooling air flow around the motor necessitates placing the motor in a position in the housing to allow sufficient air flow around and through the motor. Unfortunately, the motor position necessitates an arrangement that results in an unfavorably located center of gravity which does not facilitate overall handling of the power tool.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a power transmission which is compact, yet efficient and powerful enough to be used in power tools, such as battery-powered grease gun. There is also a need for improved cooling in power tools so as to allow more convenient placement of the motor. Ideally, the motor could be positioned in the handle to further reduce the size and improve the handling of the power tool.